elysiumpackfandomcom-20200215-history
Sohala's Basic Guide
This guide is in no way intended to be the only way to play RTE, nor detail how to do everything. It is intended to help those that want some tips or guidance. A New Beginning So, you just joined the server and you find your self at spawn. There are dreaded signs everywhere around you, are they expecting you to read stuff? Why yes they are, and I suggest doing it, you might learn something. Lets not forget your starting, what do we have in that? A suit of mud armor? Flint? Tacos? Cups? A wooden shovel? What on earth are we going to do with this stuff (you know, other than the tacos, those are yummy)? Well, there are quite a few mobs roaming around on the server, so I suggest you wear the mud armor, because every extra bit of armor is going to help you survive, flint is going to make the heads of your starting Tinker tools, cups are going to help you keeep from getting thirsty, and that wooden shovel is going to be how you prevent people from griefing your stuff. Lets take a look at our HUD really quick. One Small Step Okay, so we now (hopefully) know how certain things work on the server, because we read the signs (you read the signs right?). Now to make a decision... To /warp Build or to try your luck wtih a random teleportation. It is my guide, so we are going RTP, which gives you a better chance to find untouched land. Well, for this guide, we are going to the old RTP sign. *Bam* We are now in untouched wilderness. First things first, do /sethome. I don't care if you have no plans on staying where you were teleported to, you will most likely rage if you happen to die and lose your yummy tacos. Alright, we know stuff about the server and we have a spot to start, what should we do first? Your First Tools You are going to need wood to get anywhere, a tree's worth should do. Once you have some wood, craft yourself a flint pickaxe head, wood binding, and wood tool rod, then craft them into a pickaxe. You can either hold onto the other flint for repairing the pickaxe or make a knife to defend yourself. Next priority is a smeltery, as you can't get any metal tools until you have one up. You are going to need about a stack of gravel, sand and clay, along with a furnace to cook it into seared bricks and a bucket of lava to fuel the smeltery. With that done... wait what are we going to cook in the smeltery? You picked up copper and aluminum while you were gathering the materials for the smeltery right? No? Get yourself into a cave and get some. Okay, with a 3 to 1 ratio put aluminum and copper into the smeltery to make some aluminum brass for casts. With the casts, make a copper pickaxe head and upgrade your pickaxe (it must be fully repaired to do so). You will want some extra ingots to repair your pickaxe, but don't forget to make a weapon at some point. Lets take a look at what your pickaxe should look close to as this point. Wow that's a whole lot more text than normal, what does it all mean? Well, mining level is the pickaxe's current mining level, skill level is what gives you modifiers and slots (there is currently five levels), XP tells you where you stand on getting to the next level up. Finally we have Boost XP, this sucker is what makes getting to even diamonds take awhile. By default when you make a pickaxe, it can only mine ores of its material's mining level, but if you get enough boost xp, it can mine the next tier up. So, copper can only mine copper to begin with, but if you boost it, you can then mine iron. At this point, I suggest also making a mattock, because you are going to need food soon enough, and there is no time like the present to get your food production going. (more later...) Section heading Write the second section of your page here.